moments
by Shieruu
Summary: short drabbles belonging to a line of a song // "Even in the end, he still refused to open his eyes so he kept living blindly, not seeing the shards of their so-called trust he walked on."


Since I'm really unable to write a real story cuz I always just get the idea for a short passage whilte listening to music I thought I would upload them. Most of them are written from Naruto's point of view but it's pretty easy to understand who thinks what.

These are the songs (for the ones of you who want to know):

Guano Apes – You Can't Stop Me

The All-American Rejects – Can't Take It

Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest

Linkin Park – With You

Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day

Adam Lambert – What Do You Want From Me

Three Days Grace - Riot

Ah, and before I forget: Only the first four are proof-read.

But since English isn't my native language and also not the one from my proofreader, there could be mistakes. I hope it's understandable.

* * *

_"You can't stop me. I'm close enough to kiss the sky."_

Sometimes, he wondered, if he could reach that light blue blanket high over their heads, would he just try to reach out his hand as far as he could, but then again, he knew he could do everything. He made a promise and nothing could stop him, not even an invisible boundary like the sky.

* * *

_"Come back home, won't you come back home?"_

It were the moments he lay restless in his small bed when he thought about old times when they were still a team, still friends, but the other abandoned their friendship and left him with the pitch-black space inside of his heart. He would turn around, blink away the tears and repeat "Come home" like a mantra.

* * *

_"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done."_

Quietly he wondered what their lives would be like if he hadn't chosen the path of hatred, but he knew nothing would be different. Still he hoped that the other one would be the one to kill him in the end and listen to him when he asks, at his last gasp, to forget his deeds. He couldn't ask for forgiveness but for oblivion.

* * *

_"Now I'm trapped in this memory and I'm left in the wake of the mistake."_

For someone who was hated by a whole village 'trusting' was just a word, not a feeling, nothing he was capable of. But when he finally managed this little word, he didn't want to realize he dug his own grave and lived in blindness until it finished. He threw himself away just to keep that destructive feeling alive.

Even in the end, he still refused to open his eyes so he kept living blindly, not seeing the shards of their so-called trust he walked on.

* * *

_"He said each day's a gift and not a given right."_

A shinobi shouldn't think too much about the following day because everyday could be his last. Despite that fact most of them liked to plan their future, thinking about partners, families and the days spent in peace after retirement.

He cherished every day, forgetting about the following morning, because he knew he could always wake up with nothing left. The only thing that lighted the dark future was the one desire to fulfill his promises, to bring something precious back so they could plan their future.

* * *

_"But thanks for lovin' me cause you're doing it perfectly."_

People always thought he was oblivious of that girl that would always blush and stutter around him, but the truth was, he wished being able to just don't see it. So he acted like it and every time she would talk to him, something inside him broke at the thought of never being able to respond to her feelings, but at the same time he was happy that someone loved him not just as a friend.

* * *

_"So ripped off, so stepped on, …, refusing to back down."_

Even though he was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, it still amazed all of them how he could be so self-confident when being hunted, when nobody seemed to have faith in him, when the enormous walls of doubt and broken trust would get more and more constrictive. He still aimed for his goals, his dreams and it didn't matter if he was alone.

* * *

Even though it's marked as 'Complete' I will ada new chapters if I get enough new ideas :)

If you have any idea or any song you would like to see here, just leave a comment and I will try to work on it.


End file.
